


Blindsighted

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, How Do I Tag, M/M, blood mention, but it's the host so what do you expect, i made an attempt at humor somewhere in here, this is short, what in the world is this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: The Host and Dr. Iplier run into some trouble on their stroll.Eh. That's all I've got for this.
Relationships: Host/Dr. Iplier, Host/Edward Iplier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blindsighted

The Host was just trying to take a nice stroll with his doctor, and  _ of course _ there has to be some kind of interruption. A group of five men surrounded the Host, separating him from Edward.

The Host swiveled his head, trying to pinpoint where exactly all the attacks would come from, but his narrations were useless with so many people surrounding him. Someone pushed the Host from behind, and he went sprawling into the person in front of him. They smirked, and yanked the Host’s bandages off from around his eyes, exposing his empty eye sockets.

At that point, Edward  _ lost his shit _ , and ran at the group, face red. He grabbed the closest attacker by the ear and shoved them to the ground with one hand, while using his other hand to pull the Host away from the one that removed his bandages. The Host quickly moved away, relieved when he could finally use his narrations again now that he wasn’t trying to focus on more than one person.

Someone took a swing at him and he grinned. They had absolutely no idea what was coming for them. He ducked another blow, still narrating under his breath. Nearby, Edward was fighting with his own attacker, dodging swinging fists and landing hits of his own. The Host suddenly glimpsed with his Sight a break from his assailant, and he took the time to catch his breath.

“The assailants suddenly find that they cannot stand properly and slip and fall every time they attempt to stand,” the Host narrated.

Edward blinked as the men around them all fell to the ground. Then his eyes landed on the Host, whose eye sockets were dripping… no… pouring blood, and  _ nope _ . He smacked the Host lightly on the back of the head, and the Host flinched, a clear expression of confusion written on his face.

“Host, you are going to make yourself bleed out, idiot,” he hissed. “Let them go, they won’t bother us anymore.”

The Host sighed, but let the men free of his control, and they scrambled away. He swayed, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

“The Host… doesn’t feel great,” he admitted.

“Yes, exactly, so let’s go back to the clinic,” Edward sighed, tugging on the Host’s sleeve.

The Host walked alongside him, mumbling narrations along the way until they finally arrived at the clinic.

“The Host thanks Edward for helping him earlier.”

“You’re welcome, Host.” Edward replied. “Now let’s go change your bandages.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is short. And basically me just attempting to write some Markiplier egos. I'm not really proud of this one, especially with its forced ending.  
> I've got a couple other short things in the works that are me attempting to write fluff between Marvin and Anti.  
> Let me know in the comments if you'd like to see more of stuff like this, or if you think I should stick to my angst writings.  
> I'm @SCUBACatwoman on Twitter if you'd like to talk to me elsewhere.


End file.
